Hdn:sagas prologue 1 conquest
by Proudshelby
Summary: In the conquest world there is no hope and 25 years later and someone accidentally entered this world by a "glitch in the matrix" join us in this adventure as we prepare hdn:sagas (This is a prologue to a bigger story that I plan on doing this is prologue 1) update: cover images show what the oc looks like in the end: I choose to update the first chapter with some proper grammar
1. Chapter 1: a conquest 25 years later up

in the conquest dimension 25 years have passed after the cpus and most of the candidates have passed away there was a person that fell into that dimension by accident and that person was proud(he prefers that name) and seeing planetplutune decided to see if the other nations were around and was shocked at the result that was found and decided to go to the basilicom in planetplutune to talk to cpu Purple Heart but instead of finding cpu Purple Heart he instead found nepgear with the cursed sword trying her best to lead planetplutune which was difficult for the canadate and with nepgear was if and histy had entered the room they were in before proud entered he thought about what everything he seen up till now And proud entered the room said "where are the other 3 nations and where is Purple Heart?" Nepgear: you mean sis I...guess I could show you if you want to know where she is.

* * *

Hey guys proudshelby here and this is one of my prologue's to a story I plan on doing and I'll be putting the other three prologue's to make a unique story and oh yeah if you want more chapters for this or the other prologue's let me know by pm or reviews so yeah hope you all have a good day see ya! Side note: I'll keep the prologue's the way they currently are if you guys like them the way they they currently are anyway see y'all later!


	2. Chapter 2: the grief and the travelers

nepgear grabbed proud and took him to the spot Purple Heart(Neptune) was at and was shocked at what was seen a white hoodie hung on a wood sword and proud said:"what happened who did this to her?!" Nepgear stood there crying. Nepgear:" well I-I will tell you if you want to know what happened to my sis"(ten minutes later)proud was shocked to say the least cause he then said"why di-how why...did you do that nepgear Nepgear said:"I didn't want to do it at all it was forced same with the others such as rom ram and blanc and of course..."Proud:" okay don't need to continue I don't want to see you like this after all you been through and well want me to tell you my name?" Nepgear:"sure" proud said"well my name is...Proud...proudshelby " said proud nepgear:"Proudshelby huh it's catchy I think we could possibly get along (hopefully) well let's go" proud:"wait a minute can I ask something"Nepgear:"sure" proud"can I take your sis hoodie to honour her memory plus...I could of possibly got along with her if I got here earlier" Nepgear:"oh...uh...sure I guess it's probably what my sis would of wanted (probably)" proud"well thanks I guess it will come in handy I think oh hey I just noticed something that looks like a disk next to your sis's grave I think she had meant to use it so I guess I could take it if you don't mind" Nepgear (in head)"that disk wasn't there 25 years ago nor was it there the last few years" Nepgear:"sure I guess you should ask histy what it is" proud"sure thx nepgear!" Nepgear:" see you back at the basilicom I guess" Nepgear(purple sister):" I miss some of the pals I met 25 years ago they all died hate me or don't really talk to me at all"(in head) "I see that you guys are listening to me and I guess I should explain why I said that it started 1 year after the deity of sin was defeated and after...you get the idea anyway it started with the oracles from the other nations they... Didn't like me is putting it lightly anyway they planned on removing me from the equation and they left for lands unknown then 5 years later most of my pals from those nations left 20 years after the death of Neptune and the rest compa was attacked and nearly died and was put in a coma and still is and 24 years later if stopped helping out and doesn't leave the basilicom much and-and I'm sorry I can't continue this I hope you understand all the pain I felt"at the basilicom if:" man I sorta regret the decisions that lead to all of this especially since Nepgear didn't want to use that sword which caused all of this in fact it "changed" her and the others round her its impressive how I wasn't effected from it that sword ruined everything I think it clouded everyone's judgment...sigh I pray things get better" in the outskirts of planetplutune proud:"I think this is the route that takes me to the basilicom faster I best hurry" (meanwhile not to far away from proud)?: "man this dimension isn't the happiest that's for sure right especially since that person isn't from this dimension don't you agree?" ?-2:" looks like I could record this dimension maybe even make it worse" ?:oh don't be like that...croire"Croire" oh shut up Neptune unless you want to stay here" Neptune(adult): "you forgot about my nep-note I could put you in there again and use you whenever I want" (meanwhile at the basilicom)Nepgear: " oh hey if have you seen proud?" If: "no in fact who is proud?" Nepgear:"sigh nevermind have you seen histy?" If: yeah she's in your room I think? Nepgear:"thanks." meanwhile outside of the basilicom proud:" man I'm tired from running all the way here I guess I should rest...oh look a convenient tree well I do deserve to sleep after all that happened today well time to visit dreamland hehehe..."

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here Im putting the second chapter up do to popular demand from friends and family so here you go guys you get this one earlier than intended since I did plan on making this even without much demand so yeah hope y'all enjoy *


	3. Chapter 3: the end? Part one

Dream land

* * *

proud:" huh where am I?" ?:"oh hey down there your in a dream in case you couldn't tell oh yeah how's nep jr?" Proud:"nep jr you mean Nepgear?"?:"yeah since she killed me albeit I sorta forced it on her and I think it sorta made her...insane specially since you made her re-visit my grave and you are wearing my hoodie" proud:"wait your cpu Purple Heart?

!" Neptune:"well I'm not Purple Heart right now I'm currently Neptune the protag of protags!" Proud:"well if your the "protag of protags " then why are you dead then Neptune hmmmm?" Neptune:" dang it your right ...sigh oh well looks like this dream segment of the chapter in this fanfic is almost over so yeah good luck!" Proud:"wait wha-

Outside of the basilicom

* * *

proud:"whoa guess I slept a little bit to long well (yawn) guess I'll enter the basilicom you know if I was a cpu I could fly up there but oh well inside the basilicom hallway outside of the room where Nepgear if and histy are at proud:"holy looks like the hall got trash but from what though guess I'll worry later and go to histy Outside the door to the room proud:"whoa looks like the door got slashed but from what?" (Proud enters the room) proud:"hey histy you in here?" Histy:"hmm? Oh hey your proud right what do you want?" Proud:"well I want to know what this disk is (shows disk) histy:"oh give me a few minutes to find out what this is I think I seen this somewhere once but I'll find out for you" proud:"thx histy oh yeah what happened earlier cause the hallway is a wreck and the door is slashed by something" histy:" more like someone" proud:"what do you mean by someone?" Histy:"well I'll tell you what happened" (flashback histy pov) histy:" oh hey Nepgear what do you need?" Nepgear:" has proud returned?" Histy:"no and I'm assuming it was the guy that entered earlier?" Nepgear:"yeah oh goodness is if ok?" Histy:"yeah but she is thinking about something" (iffy's pov) if:"I can't take this anymore Nepgear is to much of a liability especially since everything that happened oh and I know when she went to Neptune's grave cause of the "look" Nepgear had on her well time to go" ( end of flashback) histy:" and if and Nepgear fought which resulted in all of the damage and if's...death" proud:"whoa anyway the disk is a old cpu core and had a high chance to fail and they also allow the user to go to other dimensions and they also can do-" ( a saber was thrownbetween proud and histy) proud:"oh hey Nepgear..." Histy:"how long were you standing there?" Nepgear:"long enough..."

* * *

*Hey guys Proudshelby here and I planned on making this the final chapter although I wanted to throw in a fight scene but I'll put that as a second part anyway expect a fight at least anyway have a good one update:don't expect the fight scene to be good anyway see yah later!*


	4. Chapter 3: the end? Part two

Nepgear:"long enough..." (Nepgear dashes at proud and histy) proud:" well this is just great" (proud pulls out a wood sword and dashes at Nepgear which causes them to clash their weapons) proud:"why are you attacking Nepgear?" Nepgear:"cause...you reminded me of that day that I had to kill Neptune rom ram blanc uni and noire!" (Nepgear overpowered proud and kicked him out of the room) proud:" ok I'll admit that was a good kick but I can still go a rou-"(before proud could react Nepgear had closed the distance and was in front of proud) proud:"well there's no way this can get worse" (it got worse and by worse I mean proud got slashed by Nepgear and kicked out a window) proud:"why do I jinx myself!" (But proud is smart and checked his gear and found a katana and a grapple hook)proud:"looks like the ground will have to wait for a better replacement for another day" (to save you guys some time the grapple hook got proud back to where he was at well to more specific the floor he was on not the room and found a dead if) Proud:"well at least I found what happened to her you know I'll take her blazer(coat?) and honour her and take something so she can see more than this"(to save even more time proud found the room he was literally kicked out of to see Nepgear standing there) Nepgear:"round two?" Proud:"round two" ( they both dashed at each other and this tie were evenly matched all I would take to win was a lucky hit which ain't easy since proud is fighting a cpu albeit a cpu canadate that's using a cursed sword that killed cpus and cpu canadates so proud has to not mess up once or he could die) proud:"this is tough"Nepgear:"goodness your tougher than the deity of sin!"proud(in head):"it's taking everything I have just to keep this at a standstill what do I do?"

Outside of the room proud and Nepgear are currently in 

Neptune(adult):"wow there is quite the struggle in there like they are evenly matched or something hey what's that it looks important yup it is important guess I'll give it the guy called proud"Neptune(adult):"HEY CATCH!" (Neptune(adult) threw the old cpu core to proud)

Prouds pov

Neptune(adult):"HEY CATCH" proud:" huh wait is that the "proud(in head):"its the old cpu core" ( proud broke the clash and dashed and grabbed the old cup core ) proud:"thanks want to help?" Neptune(adult):"sure lets go" (they both dashed at Nepgear which didn't end well) Neptune(adult):"how do we beat Nepgear?" Proud:"I have a idea but you have to hold Nepgear back for a bit" Neptune(adult):"that I could do"(5min later) proud:"alright move!" Neptune(adult):"alright I was about to pass out so thanks" (proud dashed at Nepgear with a little bit of help from the last pt of this chapter) proud:" **CROSS COMBINATION!** "(proud was able to hurt Nepgear easily hurt Nepgear since she didn't expect it)Nepgear:"how did you learn my sis' is move?!" Proud:"simple Neptune's spirit is helping me" Neptune(spirit):"that's right nep jr since well I simply can't justify this"(Neptune had appeared next to proud although she was transparent but her attacks were physical and could hurt) proud+Neptune(spirit):" **let's go!** " (Needless to say proud clashed with Nepgear leaving her open to Neptune(spirit) which I'll show you the end of the fight) proud:" looks like this battle is over you can barely stand" Nepgear:"no I won't give up!"( Nepgear slashed at proud with the cursed sword which failed cause proud stopped it by grabbing the blade part of the cursed sword with one hand) proud:" well I did give you a chance well you'll regret this"(proud tore the cursed sword out of Nepgear's hand) proud:"Neptune now!" Neptune(spirit):" sorry nep jr but you did kinda deserve this" (Neptune(spirit) used cross combo for the 3rd time in this fight which allowed proud to punch Nepgear effectively koing her) proud:" well I did warn her hey histy wanna come with me?" (Histy is shocked on how he was able to beat a cpu canadate and caught a cursed sword that killed cpus albeit they did sorta let themselves die cept vert blanc and the others cept noire she sorta started it) proud:"hey histy hello?" Histy:"huh?!" Proud:" do you wanna come with me out of this dimension?" Histy:"um no" proud:"why this dimension is ruined especially since it would die and cease to exist " histy:"well I want to see it though plus...Nepgear needs someone to keep her in check so that's why I can't go" proud:"oh ok guess I'll prep to go then" (proud used the old cpu core to open a portal out of the dimension) proud:"well see ya!" (Proud then walked through the portal which shut when he went through) histy:" you reminded me of Neptune there I'll keep this till this world ceases"(back with proud) proud:"let's see what adventures we go on right Neptune?" Neptune(spirit):" yeah let's see what happens"

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here this is the end of prologue 1 conquest I hope you all enjoyed the journey through this and sorry for the delay of this part of chapter 3 and in case your wondering why is Neptune a spirit well I'll give you a clue it has something to do with the old cpu core anyway see y'all later*


End file.
